There are many forms of water recreation. Common types include kayaking and canoeing in which a person often enjoys taking such water vessels down rapids. The natural environment supplies rapids which are geological formations in a riverbed wherein water flows from a higher elevation to a lower elevation. Many people go on white water rapid trips and also consider it to be a sport. As urban populations increase, the demand for nearby water sports increases.